Phoenixes of a Feather
by WingsOfFate
Summary: Collection of unrelated HP crossovers, usually first chapters. All are fledglings that need a little encouragement to get off the ground. Phoenixes require specialised trainers, PM me if you want to adopt one and I'll consider letting it leave the nest.
1. Home For Now,  HP & xxxHOLIC

Harry Potter / xxxHOLIC Crossover

Little Harry Potter has a knack for ending up in the oddest of places... times... dimensions.

* * *

><p><span>Home For Now<span>

Harry ran. Ran past startled pedestrians, pivoting to avoid buggies and (smaller) children. Ran through the park that he'd never been allowed to play in. Ran down the pristine suburban streets with his trainer soles threatening to burn away as they slapped against the pavement. Ran though a small gap between a lamppost and a fence to avoid the Jones' who tutted at his simply awful behaviour as he passed. Run. Run. Run. Don't look back or they'll catch you.

He had been running for what felt like hours, though it had to have been infinitely less, and his breath caught in his small chest and stung from the cold. It was already late and Aunt Petunia would be, well, not _worried_ but she would be angry that Harry wasn't home by now. The six year old whimpered at the thought of missing dinner for being naughty and late (again), he hadn't had anything to eat since his meagre lunch and his stomach ached with hunger, almost as much as his chest and the stitches in his sides hurt.

The black haired boy doubled over, his hands on his knees to catch his breath, all the while listening behind him for the stomping mass of his cousin and his more fleet footed friends who would hold him down while Dudley hit him, again. It seemed safe enough, but Harry knew that appearances weren't everything and that sometimes Dudley managed to catch up to him just when he thought it was safe. _Like the Tortoise and the Hare, only I have to be as fast as the Hare and as steady as the Tortoise..._ Harry stared at the pavement as he breathed out frosty gusts of air, wait, it was actually less frigid than before. Harry's lungs were very appreciative of the warmer air.

_Maybe Aunt Petunia will let me have dinner if I get back now..._ the boy looked up at the sky, getting darker with the encroaching twilight and bit his lip._ I'm supposed to be back before it gets late but it gets dark faster in winter doesn't it...? _Harry scrunched his nose up cutely, deep in thought and tried to remember everything his teacher had told him about seasons and daylight saving times. Maybe if he told Aunt Petunia about that she wouldn't punish him? Maybe she wouldn't put him in the cupboard without anything to eat and make him do chores all day tomorrow, which was a Saturday unfortunately.

He wrapped his thin arms around himself to ward off the chill- Dudley had ripped one of his jacket sleeves and Aunt Petunia didn't want to waste any more money on him this year as the season was 'practically over' so there was a gaping hole in the lining. The fact that the jacket had been Dudley's first and had only been ripped because said cousin was trying to beat Harry into the pavement but wasn't fast enough was not something that was discussed.

There were a lot of things in the Dursley household that were not discussed. _Though somehow those things are always my fault anyway._ Harry thought morosely.

_I guess I'd better head back now, Dudley will have gone home by now... I wish Aunt Petunia had picked him up today, Mrs Polkins lets them all run off by themselves and then they chase me_. Harry sighed, such was his lot in life, nothing he could do about it. He looked around for a familiar street name to make his way home and froze.

_I- I don't know this place..._ No, that was impossible, Harry knew the streets of Little Whinging really well, he had to in order to get away from Dudley and his gang as often as he did. _But the houses are all different and there are funny signs on the roads._ The 'funny signs' were everywhere, some in columns of looping white paint on the tarmac, others were sombre monochrome plaques on the walls around the gardens and houses. These ones were even more complicated, more like pictures than writing.

The last, horrific discovery was warranted by the sky itself. Whereas it had been a winter afternoon, bordering on evening in Little Whinging, this place's sun was still rising, bathing the foreign suburbs in a soft pink glow that faded to gold.

Harry's eyes stung, threatening tears. "Where am I...?" He spun around, willing himself to see familiar streets with the park in the distance and an army of pebble dash detached buildings on all sides. Instead he saw a monster hovering in front of him, it's single gigantic eye blinking at him, reptilian and frightening against it's ink blot body of writhing black.

Harry screamed.

* * *

><p>Watanuki Kimihiro was up early that morning, even earlier than usual that is and had already enjoyed the chance to splurge in the kitchen (Himiwari-chan would love the takoyaki he'd made and the over grown jerk could starve for all he cared). Eventually his chores took him outside, which was his original reason for being up at dawn: he'd promised his landlady he'd rake the leaves but wouldn't have time later due to working in the shop.<p>

Unlike with Yuuko, Watanuki didn't begrudge doing chores for his landlady who was the sweetest lady in existence and getting on in her years. "Completely the opposite of Yuuko-san." The high school student muttered to himself with a resolute nod as he shoved the last of the leaves in a black bag. He was just about to take it to the compost heap round the back of the building when he heard a scream from down the street. A child's scream.

Watanuki dropped the bag and sprinted towards the sound.

* * *

><p>Green eyes started to tear up as Harry saw the floating black mass come closer with every hyperventilating breath he took. His chest still hurt, he couldn't run any more, there was no where to run. Harry felt himself getting dizzy and closed his eyes as noodle like appendages separated from the main body and reached out to touch him. "No, go away!" Harry screamed, throwing his arms out in front of himself to ward it off as black encroached on the corners of his vision. "Just leave me alone, please..." He curled in on himself into the smallest ball he could and whimpered into his knees. "Please go away..."<p>

"_Leave him alone!" _Someone shouted, though Harry couldn't understand a word they were saying. The boy peeked over his knees to see a teenager with black hair and oval glasses wearing a high collared suit waving his hands at the monster animatedly, trying to scare it off. It didn't seem to be working.

Harry buried his tear streaked face in his knees again. _Great, now I'm going to get someone else eaten too, I really am worthless... I'm too scared to even tell him to leave_. The boy sobbed, waiting to feel sharp teeth and claws in his flesh. _I don't want to die._ Was his last thought before he was startled enough by a sound to look up again.

"_Hey, I told you to leave him alone!**"** _The teen exclaimed angrily and threw some white stuff from his pockets at the monster. It flinched away as the grains hit it in the face before hissing and... going away? Harry could hardly believe his eyes but it was really happening, the scary blot monster with the creepy slit pupil eye was leaving!

The teen crouched beside Harry, who flinched, having almost forgotten the stranger was there in the wake of the monster skulking off. The teenager smiled reassuringly, his blue eyes softening behind his glasses in a manner that made Harry relax immediately. _"Hey, you okay?" _

Harry blinked in confusion. "Huh?" Apparently that was the last straw for Harry's befuddled brain, his eyes rolled back sockets and he fell sideways to the pavement in a dead faint, leaving the teen to panic over him.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Shameless fainting plot device is shameless. It's been... Jan 2009 since I wrote this, almost as long since I did an edit and although there are snippets of later on this is probably the best of the lot.

Have a good idea of where I want to go with this though it would have drabbleish length chapters and be heavy on the woobie. There may also be a sequel involving some of the later manga chapters and a time skip. Mostly this story was a blatant excuse for Harry to be adorable and call Watanuki 'Anuki' soon becomes/is misheard as 'aniki'. And play with the slippery wish plot device.

I really just need to write it, therein lies the problem.


	2. Otogi, HP & Yu Gi Oh

Harry Potter / Yu Gi Oh

Department of Mysteries Agent, Emerald (AKA: Harry Potter), is sent on a top secret mission to investigate a children's card game. He is not amused.

* * *

><p>Ryuji Otogi, formally known as Harry Potter, stared critically at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw at all. "I can't believe the department talked me into this," he grumbled, tugging on his ridiculously long hair which he had grown out with a potion to distance himself further from his original appearance.<p>

Harry James Potter, code name Emerald, was twenty-two years old and had worked with the Department of Mysteries for the past three years investigating unknown phenomenon around the world. He'd been to the Forbidden City of China, scaled the Yeti infested mountains of Tibet and discovered the real reason why everyone got lost in the Bermuda Triangle. "And now they're sending me half the way around the world -by muggle transport at that- to investigate a bloody card game!" Harry, no, Ryuji he reminded himself, swept most of his hair into a high pony tail, still as messy as it had been when it was short, and tied a black and red bandanna around his head to conceal his scar. He winced upon seeing the ridiculous earring dangling from his left lobe and cursed every single one of his superiors for sending him on a wild goose chase dressed like a pilock.

He took a deep breath, "just stay in character: you're a cocky teen with a hard on for a children's card game, you have no respect for meaningful authority and you're as self absorbed as Malfoy at his worst." Harry breathed out the breath he had been holding. "Much better, now let's sort out the occlumency shields to show exactly that then..."

Two hours later and with a splitting headache, Ryuji Otogi emerged from the hotel room he'd been staying in near Nakasaki's city centre (since he had to make it seem like he actually came from Japan) and boarded his plane to California with his bratty persona firmly in place.

_I suppose it's not such a bad thing being so short, if I can easily pose as a fifteen year old now I'm going to really appreciate it when I'm forty. _He thought behind the safety of his shields as he stared out the plane window, wishing he'd brought a book to read, but that would be bloody out of character wouldn't it? Bugger.

He smirked sexily at the air hostess, sprawling in his sea as though it were a throne as he tried to wrangle alcohol out of her. She blushed prettily and giggled but told him firmly that they didn't sell alcohol to under-age minors ("even the cute ones") Harry's self esteem didn't know whether to preen or go die quietly in a corner. It was safe to say his homosexuality had just taken itself out back and shot itself in the head, or jumped out the plane ahead of him without a parachute. Whatever happened, Harry swore he would take the details of this assignment to the grave, even if there hadn't been six inches of red tape and protocol on this bloody stupid case as it was.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

May never be continued. Had a vague idea of 'Otogi' trying to keep the kids he fell in with alive, keep his magical identity secret from certain ancient spirits and still manage to report back to HQ on what the bloody hell is going on. It was mostly crack, the plot of YGO wasn't really affected and even with the Otogi mask firmly on, there's somethings Harry just wouldn't do so I got stuck.

This plunnie is up for grabs, though please PM me if you want it and I'll let you steal/alter the text, plus any notes I have.


	3. Mechanical Rebirth, HP & Chobits

Harry Potter / Chobits Crossover

Brought back to life with a mix of magic and science, how can Harry make a place for himself in this new world when everyone thinks he's just a soulless Persocom?

* * *

><p><span>Mechanical Rebirth<span>

Harry opened his eyes.

How odd it was, the effort that single action took, it was like his lashes were made of lead. He reached up one hand to rub his eyes only to stop short. _There are cables on my arms,_ he thought, _no, they're _in_ my arms. _

He convulsed in his restraints as though to throw up but there was no bile in his mouth, no taste whatsoever, like his tongue had shut down. Harry thrashed against the cables and leather restraints, lashing him to a circular harness that stood him upright in a room scattered with computer equipment that he vaguely recognised from muggle school, though it was far more advanced than anything he had seen before. He pulled against the straps, feeling them stretch and buckle but hold, some of the cables popped from the... sockets in his arms and legs, sending them flying in an ark so they settled on the cold floor like struck snakes: discontent and hissing, wanting to sink their teeth into him again.

The corners of his vision bled green but the surge that accompanied it shuddered to a halt as a hand (small, warm, and weathered) touched his arm.

"Harry, it's going to be okay, stay calm, just take deep br- stay calm, Harry." A woman wearing a lab coat, oval glasses and her brown hair tied in a bun was in front of him, both hands grasping his shoulders so she could meet his eyes. Harry flinched from her touch but couldn't pull away from her gaze. "What's the last thing you remember?" She asked gently, her brown eyes softening as she smiled, revealing lines and grooves carved into her face over years of laughter and tears.

"Burning, every thing's burning, everyone, everyone's-"

"Dead? Yes, I know, Harry. We're the only two left after all." The woman's eyes brimmed with tears and Harry froze, remembering eyes like hers held in the face of one of his dearest friends.

"...'Mione?" He choked, falling limp in the restraints. Hermione: bright, sensible, passionate Hermione, the girl who cowered against the troll in first year but grew up to go toe to toe with Death Eaters, Hermione who argued with Ron but still fixed his tie when it was squint, Hermione who bullied Harry into eating something before following him willingly on another hero-complex escapade._ 'Mione's...older, so much older. _Was all Harry could think, over and over, as he stared at the woman in front of him who could be no younger than forty at best.

Hermione nodded, smiling sadly before suddenly breaking into tears. Harry hung, his mind numb as he reached out to hold her. Hermione fell into his weak embrace and cried into his chest. It was at that moment that Harry realised that he knew the rate of Hermione's pulse, exactly how many tears landed on his skin and that he didn't have a heartbeat. "'Mione, what did you _do_?"

Hermione only sobbed harder.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Not high on my to-do list. This is the prologue to a largely plotness story. Scientist!Hermione would be interesting if I planned to keep her alive more than a couple of chapters. Only cameos from most of the Chobits cast though I planned on Harry being paired with an older Minoru.

This was intended as a study in what it means to be human as I wanted to examine some of the darker themes that emerge in Chobits. Frankly, some of the things that happen in the series are appalling but justified or brushed off because the victims are machines. Then there was that whole thing with Harry being ousted as a 'true Chobit' and maybe hunted down by the wizarding world...

Like I said, not high on my to-do list.

On a slightly related note: only one review? Come on guys, considering how many have alerted this, that's cold.


End file.
